Don't Make it a Habit
by DarkBalance
Summary: A collection of drabbles in no particular order, spanning Daisuke and Jun's childhoods, full of sugary fluff and giggles. Written for the DFC's Sibling Bootcamp Challenge {PREVIOUSLY: Jun may have stopped trying to kill Daisuke, but she wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea.} {NOW: Daisuke could have asked anyone for dating advice. For some reason he chose Jun.}
1. Hello

Even if she was only five years old, Motomiya Jun remembers the day her baby brother Daisuke was born. She did not want another baby in the house. Motomiya Jun did not want to be a big sister, she was quite happy as an only child, thank you very much. She did not want to be like her friend Momoe-chan, only one out of a bunch of other kids she didn't even like. Well, Momoe-chan liked her brother and sisters most of the time, but Jun knew that she wouldn't.

What was worse, Jun would have to share! Share the TV, share her toys, share her parents. Motomiya Jun did not _do_ sharing, other people shared with her, not the other way around. Now, with a new kid around, she would have no choice but to share, and she did not like that. So she wanted to get rid of the problem before it started; already her mother was coming home with shopping bags full of things _not-for-Jun._

Jun was considering just how to get the baby out of her mother when _kaa-chan_ grabbed her large, round tummy and made a strange noise. Her parents had begun rushing around and making phone calls and packing bags and Jun felt very lost all of a sudden, very small, and very, very invisible. The stupid baby wasn't even here yet, and already it was taking over her life, making her parents forget about her, ruining her plans. He had _better_ not make a habit of it, but even at five years old, Jun doubted that.

She had to sit in the waiting room for a long, long, long, long time. She fell asleep way before her bedtime, that was how much fun she didn't have. Later, her dad woke her up to go see the new baby. Jun protested, but _tou-chan_ laughed like she was making a joke.

Yet for all that Jun hated that new baby for stealing her parents and making them move into a new apartment and making her share her things and for everything else and it had barely been born, she was also scared. Not just about being forgotten, but what if she wasn't a good sister? What if she broke the baby on accident (that isn't to say that she would not try to do it on purpose… just, you know, on the off-chance Jun learned how to _like_ the stupid kid)? What if he didn't like her or turned her parents against her or was as evil as Momoe-chan's baby sister?

Jun hovered outside of the open hospital room door, hesitating. She didn't want to go in there. She didn't want a new baby, and she didn't want to share her parents and she didn't want to be a sister. But _tou-chan_ pushed her into the room and Jun had no choice but to keep walking until she stood beside her mother in bed, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Nee-chan is here!" _Kaa-chan_ only spared the smallest of glances towards her oldest daughter. She continued to stare down at what Jun guessed was the baby in her arms, smiling that special smile that Jun thought was only for her. Jun frowned, arms crossed, refusing to step any closer or say anything about the baby. She wasn't special anymore.

"What's wrong, Jun-chan?" _Tou-chan_ asked, leaning over Jun to look at the baby. He nudged her shoulder. "Don't you want to see your brother?"

"No." Jun answered honestly. She wanted the baby to go find someone else to live with. Someone else who lived very, very, far, far, far away.

"Don't be silly," he shook his head, but Jun could tell in his face that he wasn't finding her very funny anymore. Good, because she didn't want to be. "Get up here." So he lifted Jun until he could sit her in her mother's bed, kneeling over her mother's shoulder and gazing into the face of her newborn brother. _Kaa-chan_ smiled her special smile at her, but it wasn't the same anymore. Jun felt betrayed.

"This is Jun," _Kaa-chan_ spoke to the baby softly. "Jun-chan, meet Daisuke-chan. Say hello." Grudgingly, Jun actually looked at the baby in her mother's arms. What she saw inside was the squishiest-squashiest thing to have ever existed. It was ugly. Jun frowned. Weren't babies supposed to be cute? The squishy thing in the blankets wiggled and opened his eyes. At least those were kind of pretty, Jun thought.

He blinked once, twice. Jun had to admit that _maybe_ he was a little bit cute. The eesiest-teensiest bit cute. Maybe.

Until he burst into big fat, noisy tears.

Jun knew there was a reason why she didn't like that stupid baby.


	2. Noise

Jun stood at eye level of the thing on the other side of the tall white bars. She looked at it angrily and it blinked back at her, like it had no idea what it was doing. Naturally the fact that it did not know that it was doing anything wrong in the first place never crossed her mind. She was just very annoyed and very angry and very, very cranky.

"Now listen, you." She pitched her voice that same way her mother and father did when they were angry and wanted her to know that she did something wrong. "You woke me up very early this morning, and I couldn't take my nap because you screamed all the way through it." Jun paused, partly because that's what _kaa-chan_ and _tou-chan_ did, and partly because it made her feel very grown-up and partly because she wasn't supposed to be in the nursery and needed to listen for her parents. "So tonight, you are not going to make a _peep_ and let me and _kaa-chan_ and _tou-chan_ _sleep!_ I don't care if you're hungry or if your diaper is itchy or _anything._ You just have to wait until the morning. Do you understand me?"

The thing behind the bars – Jun's newborn baby brother in his crib, actually – squinted and blinked, but stayed quiet. Jun nodded to herself, happy that her plan to keep the stupid baby quiet for once would work. Quickly, Jun slid out of Daisuke-chan's nursery and into her own room across the hall. She should have been in bed ten minutes ago, but she had to talk to her stupid baby brother first.

Five minutes later, as the loud cries reached Jun's ears, the loud, scary, impossible-to-sleep-through cries, the little girl wondered if he would make a habit of not listening to her.


	3. Stuffed Animal

Lately, Jun has noticed the mysterious reappearance of several items she thought she'd lost once upon a time. Like her favorite Hamtaro bottle, and the soft green blanket she used to use for naptime; they had gone missing when she was three. Just like several of Daisuke's new toys. Just like some of his new clothes. Just like his high chair and his dishes.

Jun had been a little upset and had tried taking the toys back, but quickly realized that they were boring now and she didn't care about them nearly as much as she used to. Only a stupid baby would have fun with those things now. What Jun was really interested in was how on earth her purple stuffed bunny ended up in the hands of her one-year-old baby brother. In his hands, in his playpen – Jun was rather happy he was the one caged in that thing now – in his _mouth._ That was _Jun's_ bunny! That was her favorite out of all of her stuffed animals, with its small squeezable size, the soft fur, the dark color… She _loved_ that bunny! And it hadn't been missing for nearly as long as the rest, Usagi-chan had only been missing for a week, maybe.

"That's _mine!"_ Jun announced as she snatched the stuffed animal from Daisuke's mouth. "It's not yours, so don't put your nasty baby slobber all over it!" Daisuke stared blankly at her for a moment before Jun saw the tell-tale widening of his eyes and quivering of the bottom lip, parted slightly from the top. "Here, you can play with this one, it's yours." Jun tried fixing the problem by putting a pale green turtle plushie near his mouth, but Daisuke wasn't having it.

He screamed.

_Kaa-chan_ came running.

Jun was in trouble.

"But it's mine and he can't have it!" Jun cried. Her mother continued to hold her hand out for the toy, but Jun clutched it tight to her chest. "It's mine, I was looking for it, he has all my other stuff, why can't I keep Usagi-chan?" Now warm tears fell down Jun's face and there were _two_ kids crying and _kaa-chan_ rubbed her head as if it were starting to ache.

"Just give it here, now, so that Daisuke-chan can stop crying." _Kaa-chan_ spoke lowly, so Jun knew there wasn't much more arguing she could do. "You are a big girl, Jun. Surely you can share?"

"I don't want to share!" Jun very nearly screamed at her.

"Too bad. Now give it here and go take a nap." Jun did not bother pointing out that she had just woke up from a nap, just threw the toy down on the floor and stomped to her bedroom. She slammed the door and didn't even care that her mother followed right behind her to deliver several sound smacks to her bottom for the attitude. It just was not _fair_ that Daisuke got to take all of Jun's things away and Jun wasn't allowed to take one them back. She cried herself to sleep.

oOo

Jun didn't let it go for the rest of the day. She gave her mother and baby brother the silent treatment. So naturally she was surprised to find Usagi-chan, fluffy and clean, laying on her pillow before bed that night.


	4. Band-aids

At home, Jun lead Daisuke into the bathroom and not too gently. His left knee bled heavily and the ten-year-old did not want to have to explain to her mother _why_ there was a trail of blood in her apartment.

"Oh, will you hush up already, you big baby!" she creied more than a little annoyed. The way the kid went on, someone would think he was dying!

"I _dying!_ Nee-chan I'm dying!"

"You are not dying, sheesh! Now sit down." Jun pushed Daisuke on to the toilet then went to find the first aid kit in her parent's room. The big brat. How did hemanage to hurt himself in the _sandbox?_ Jun took her eyes off of him for ten measley seconds and he goes and slices his knee open, and not one of the other kids knew how he did it. Then there was the crying. Daisuke's cries were just as loud and piercing as all those years ago when he was first born.

"Didn't I tell you to be _quiet?_" When Daisuke only continued to scream and cry, Jun sighed and softened her voice. "I promise you aren't dying, Daisuke-chan." It seemed to calm him down a bit.

"You mean it?" asked the kid, hiccupping.

"Have I ever broken a promise before?" she asked, soaking a towel in cold water.

"Yes." Was the blunt answer. Jun paused. Well, that _was_ true, she'd broken another one of her so-called promises just this morning. That was beside the point.

"Well I mean it this time," Jun set to cleaning the blood and sand from Daisuke's leg. "It's an important promise, so I won't break it." When Daisuke's knee was clean, she discovered that the cut was not as bad as the blood – or Daisuke – had made it seem. Daisuke's crying quickly reduced to whimpers and sniffles. Jun placed a pair of band-aids over the wound, and in a random fit of kindness, kissed it for good measure.

"There," she told him. "All better."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Rainbow

"Nee-chan!" Daisuke's voice rang through the apartment, loud and clear even through Jun's bedroom door. Idly she wondered if she could ignore him and he believe she wasn't home? "Nee-chan!" he called again from the hallway between their bedrooms. Jun closed her eyes and held her breath, pretending to be invisble.

"Nee-chan!" an eight-year-old boy burst through the bedroom door, face alight with excitement and grin plastered across his face. The hems of his pants were splattered with mud, as were his cheeks, and his vibrant maroon hair was limp and dripping wet.

"You don't just burst into a teenaged girl's bedroom!" Jun yelled at her younger brother.

"Gah, you're barely a teenager! Besides, I thought you were sleeping!"

"That's no excuse! Let sleeping people sleep!"

"It's not like you were doing anything important!"

"_What do you want?"_

Daisuke paused, as if the question genuinely confused him. Jun almost face-palmed; he forgot.

"Oh! Right! Come with me!" Daisuke grabbed his sister by the wrist, his hand cold and slightly damp from the rain.

"Come with you where?" Jun cried. "If you were out in the rain you're gonna get sick." Daisuke's grip was strong for an eight-year-old, but that could have just been because he grew up fighting Jun, who was five years older.

"You'll see," Daisuke grinned over his shoulder as he slipped on his gym shoes at the door. He ignored his sister's concern about his health. Normally, Jun would be a bit skeptical. She would wonder if maybe he was pulling some prank on her, or deny that anything that Daisuke wanted to show her would be remotely interesting. However for once, Jun actually believed his smile. She'll humor him this time. But if it did turn out to be a prank…

Daisuke dragged Jun several blocks up the street to the park and still did not stop. If the whole football thing didn't work out for him, the kid certainly had a future in running track.

"Here!" He was still hyper-excited and the run did not seem to phase him. Jun leaned over, hands-on-knees, trying to catch her breath before glancing up at her brother, then into the direction he pointed. Daisuke had lead Jun to the park's lake. It was not very wide, but elongated, stretching far to the left and to the right. On the opposite side, trees crowded in clumps, appearing as a forest in the distance and great for privacy. Then right there above the lake, hovering in the break between trees was a rainbow, shining pastel and fading. Jun gasped.

"It's pretty, right?" Daisuke gloated.

"Hai…"

"It's my first one," Daisuke's voice was dreamy as he took in the beauty of the moment.

"Thank you, Daisuke-chan," Jun smiled at her brother after a long, silent moment, using his baby name to show her appreciation. The rainbow had faded away mostly. Daisuke grinned back and Jun considered maybe trusting him more often.

* * *

**don't forget to leave a review**


	6. Oops

This had been uploaded separately from this collection, but I've changed my mind; figured it would be better appreciated here xD

* * *

BONUS POINTS

_In spite of the mess in the kitchen and their complete and total failure, the Motomiya siblings should totally get bonus points for not fighting._

The Motomiya siblings should totally get points for effort if nothing else. They had tried to get along, they really had. Jun did not hit or shove or taunt her brother. Daisuke did not call his sister names or provoke her temper. They had worked together and that's what mattered, right? Even if there was egg and flour on the floor and the bag of sugar was soaked through. Even if batter had mysteriously found its way onto the ceiling and behind the refridgerator. Even if their faces were somehow splattered with food coloring, the tips of their fingers maybe permanently dyed red, green, and blue.

Never again would they see a mess this spectacular.

They should probably get more bonus points for being so talented, really. And for not killing one another. Or blaming one another or quitting. Definitely bonus points for not quitting.

Because in the end, the siblings had managed to present their mother with one single, extra-large, rainbow-layered cupcake, decorated with white icing and pastel sprinkles (some of which managed to dot matching sets of wild maroon hair). This was the birthday present Daisuke and Jun put aside their differences for and _this_ was the birthday present that put a smile on their mothers' face.

So the mess left behind could totally be taken care of by their father. You know. Unless they fought over who got the first bath.

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated!_


	7. Absence

**_prompt #17  
_**_wordcount: 153  
__05.21.15_

* * *

The sound of metal clanging against the ground jolted Daisuke's nerves for the third time. It was always on Mondays when this happened, no other day, and if Daisuke didn't get to the TV first, he'll be the only one in the seventh grade who _didn't_ watch Sono Kuroki tonight.

"I'm home!" Daisuke's yell echoed down the hallway, but he received no response in return. That was good. That meant that Daisuke just might -

Oh. Right.

With a sigh, Daisuke tossed his school bag onto the floor and plopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote from its _proper place_ on the coffee table. He almost didn't even want to watch his anime now. Part of the fun was the arguing and fighting, searching for the remote and racing to his favorite shows. Daisuke didn't think he would _ever_ say it, but,

"Geeze, I miss Jun." Life was kind of boring without her.


	8. Movie Night

**_prompt #29  
_**_wordcount: 426  
05.21.15_

_This and the previous had been the same chapter at one point, but that didn't feel right. And the last one was just too short, yeah? See, I've been working on this story! Kind of wanted something else to come first, but oh well. I did say no particular order, didn't I?_

* * *

"Ken should be here soon with the first half of the series," Daisuke explained to his friends on Friday as he slid his key into the door lock. "You have the second half, right Takeru?"

"Yep," the boy in question nodded with a smile. "ALO is in my bag."

"Wait!" a loud voice shouted from up the hallway. Miyako came running, still in her school uniform like the rest of them. Iori ran at her side in his purple t-shirt and khakis. "I brought snacks!"

"Awesome! cheered Daisuke. "Now all we need is Ken and -"

"Hush! I'm watching TV here!" That was when he noticed the sound of Bokura no Ongaku coming from the living room.

"Huh? Jun?" Daisuke ran into the room, almost forgetting to remove his shoes. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, duh. Or did you forget me already?"

"Like I could," Daisuke snorted. "You've left your stink all over everything."

"I do _not_ smell!"

"Besides, I thought you moved to Tokyo?"

"For school, _bakka,_ I still live here."

"Well go back to school," Daisuke huffed. "My friends and I have plans."

"Daisuke," the uncharacteristic edge to Hikari's voice was reprimand enough to know that she didn't appreciate how rude he was being towards his big sister. Daisuke sighed.

"Welcome home, sis," he grumbled, even though Jun should have been the one welcoming him home. "Can you please get out? We have plans."

"Oh yeah?" Jun inspected her nails, clearly not interested and not willing to give him his way. Daisuke couldn't believe that he'd had the nerve to actually _miss_ her. "What's that?"

"Iori-kun and Hikari-chan haven't watched Sword Art Online," Takeru explained. "We were going to watch Gun Gale together, so we're marathoning the first series."

"Yeah, and Mom and Dad agreed to let me host it _here._ Everyone else is contributing something."

"It figures you'd contribute the lazy way," Jun commented. "Can I join?"

"Gah! Go back to Tokyo! Why are you even _here!"_ Then Daisuke stopped and blinked. Did he hear her right? "Wait, what?"

"I asked if I could join your little party."

"Why?"

"I haven't watched the whole series either," Jun shrugged. Daisuke narrowed his eyes. Wasn't _she_ the one who got him hooked in the first place? And spoiled the finale?

"Fine," he finally permitted, just as a knock echoed into the living room. "But only because you won't give me the TV otherwise."

Not because he missed his big sister, not at all. Daisuke couldn't stand her.

"And no flirting with Ken!"


	9. Isolation

**_prompt #39  
_**_wordcount: 284  
__05.27.15_

* * *

In the last five years, Jun has gotten rather familiar with the furthermost corner of the apartment living room. her mother seemed to think the corner would discourage the ten-year-old from picking with her baby brother, but really, the only purpose it served was to annoy her. As if standing in a corner, alone and bored, was going to do anything but get Jun even angrier at Daisuke than she had been in the first place. That was especially true now, since she wasn't allowed any of the cookies she had helped make! Jun was the one who even asked for them in the first place.

_Stupid baby,_ Jun grumbled to herself. She had long since learned not to say anything out loud if she didn't want a spanking on top of the time-out. _He never gets in trouble for anything! I'm always the one blamed when he's hurt. Stupid brat._

Jun spent a lot of time complaining in her head. Therefore, she didn't notice her brother standing behind her until she felt the tug on her shirt hem. She turned her head, noticing Daisuke's eyes were wide in panic and he held a finger to his lips as he glanced towards the hallway. There was no sign of their mother, so Jun had to assume she was in that direction. She nodded, curious about what her baby brother was up to. Quickly, Daisuke held up a cookie, a small smile on his face. It was time for Jun's eyes to widened as she realized that her brother had just stolen a cookie for her.

She took it from him with a smile of her own. Maybe that baby was a little less stupid.


	10. Pepper Spray

**_prompt #04  
_**_**wordcount**: 673  
06.03.15_

* * *

As sad as Jun had been to be graduating high school, she was even more excited. Sure, there were things to miss - she and her friends were attending different universities, her parents wouldn't be around to clean up her mistakes, and God, did she look good in that uniform! - but there were even more things to look forward to. Living on her own for the first time, taking classes she might actually like, exploring Tokyo, exploring Tokyo's _men!_ Oh, and, um, studying. Lots of studying to do, new things and er, ways to study. Yup.

The going away party was exactly the perfect way to say goodbye to her life in Odaiba. That wasn't to say that Jun had no intentions of returning. She still had her family, her friends to see when she had the chance. There would be her holidays and those weekends when she was too homesick to bare it. But if Jun was totally and completely honest.. Jun didnt want to come back to stay. She wanted Tokyo to be her home from now on.

Naturally, Jun's favorite part was the presents. Actually, no one was allowed to attend if they weren't bringing her a present, said so on the invitation. Jun and Daisuke had an argument about it, as usual. In the end, Daisuke spent most of the evening holed-up in his bedroom. Yet at the end of the night, as Jun finished packing her things to leave in the morning, Daisuke stood in the doorway looking grumpy and uncomfortable. At his feet, she found Chibimon, hiding behind his partner's legs.

"What do you want?" Jun asked unkindly. Not only was it a habit, but she had actually wanted him at her party. All she had asked for was a present, Daisuke could have gotten her a stupid card and she would have accepted it. Hell, some of those pathetic homemade flowers he used to give their mother or a macaroni necklace would have done fine, even if she complained about it for the rest of the night. Just a token to show he _cared_ was all Jun had wanted; an old classmate had bought a pack of pens for crying out loud! Who gives a girl _ink pens_ for a going away present?

"What, I can't just tell you goodnight?" Daisuke shot back, defensive as always. Jun didn't answer, just folded her arms and stared at him. Daisuke sighed.

I just wanted to give you this, since I probably won't see you tomorrow." He approached her and held his closed fist out to her. Jun held her hand open beneath his, hoping it wasn't a prank and he wouldn't drop something disgusting like Chibimon's… _waste._

"Pepperspray?" Jun examined the item in her palm and raised her eyebrows at him, uncertain.

"Well, yeah," Daisuke shrugged, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Jun pretended not to notice how he avoided looking at her directly. "The way I see it, you'll need it. You'll be all by yourself in that crazy city… I won't exactly be around to protect you." Jun laughed.

"_You_ protect _me?"_ she spat. "Since when?"

"There was that one time!" Daisuke hastened to remind her.

"Yeah, when I was twelve!"

"And I was seven! And that other time!"

"What other time?!"

"Ah, you won't remember," Daisuke turned away completely now, stooping to pick up Chibimon from the floor as he left from Jun's bedroom. "Just think of me like a ninja, I come in, strike, and you never even know I was there." Jun couldn't help but roll her eyes at her brother. If she remembered correctly, it had always been Jun protecting him, not the other way around. Still, she had to smile at the rare act of sweetness he displayed.

"Goodnight, Dai-chan," Jun called before Daisuke closed the bedroom door.

He paused, then returned, "Yeah, goodnight. Just don't die before my birthday."


	11. Sniffles

Prompt: sniffles

Word Count: 543

Date: 02.22.16

I dunno why this one came out the way it did… the ending is kind of… eh, but I like it for the most part. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and favoriting and alerting. I didn't expect this to be so popular, but I'm glad you all like it. Again,

"Who did it?" Daisuke stood in the doorway to Jun's bedroom. He had come home just moments ago, only for his call of "I'm home!" to be met with the sounds of his sister's crying. Daisuke was used to his sister whining and shouting and carrying on and scene-making; to be honest, Daisuke had learned all of his bad habits from her. Even with that said, Daisuke had never, in his twelve years, seen his sister cry.

Jun startled and sat up, wiping at her eyes. "Dai-kun? When did you get home? Welcome back." Daisuke's eyes narrowed at Jun's attempt to be casual, fists clenching at his sides. She should have been yelling at him for invading her space, not showing him that watery smile.

"_Who did it?"_

"Mama left some of those cookies you like on the counter, but I didn't have any yet so you better not eat them all!" she tried to scold him, but her words lacked their usual bite. Daisuke growled.

"You are _crying,_" he pointed out, staying on-task. "You never cry. You scream and you get angry and you whine, but my sister never cries, so I want to know who did it so I can BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!" Daisuke's shout had the effect of silencing even Jun's errant sniffling. "Who made you cry, Nee-chan?"

"Don't worry about me, Daisuke-kun." Jun told him, her voice flat. "I'll be okay."

"But you're not okay _now._" Daisuke protested, not understanding why Jun wouldn't just come out with the name. Any other time she would be all for taking revenge!

"Hearts get broken, Daisuke-kun. You'll learn that when you get older. You can't solve all of your problems by yelling and using your fists."

"So that jerk broke up with you? That's what I'm hearing. I'm going to go get my cleats." Daisuke turned, resolved to get his old soccer cleats and go stomp across his sister's, now, ex-boyfriend. The guy was four years older and a lot bigger than Daisuke, but that wasn't going to stop the kid from defending his sister.

"No you won't, _Daisuke_, stop!" before he knew it, Daisuke was yanked backwards, and together, the Motomiya siblings fell to the floor, Daisuke landing in Jun's lap. "Just… leave it alone. It hurts, but I'll be alright, okay?" Daisuke huffed, but decided that if it meant that much to her, he'll leave the guy alone. He wasn't even sure if he knew where is old cleats were anyway, and that guy did have a lot of friends… Nah, he'll just be saving them all the embarrassment of getting beat up by a twelve-year-old.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone," Daisuke conceded. "I told you he was a jerk."

"You did," Jun agreed.

"You should have listened to me. I am smart sometimes," Daisuke continued grumbling.

"Yeah, you are. Sometimes." Daisuke could hear the smile in his sister's voice and decided that his job as a little brother had been completed.

"Hmph. Let me go, I want to go get cookies."

"Brat," Jun commented, but let him go anyway.

Later, when Jun finally came around to getting her own cookies, she'll find that Daisuke had left her nearly the whole plate for once in his life.


	12. Transparent

**_prompt #13  
_**_wordcount: 329  
09.24.16_

_This one's a little... odd, maybe? I used to fight a lot with my oldest brother, and while my grandparents never actually said anything, I'm almost positive that they knew what was going on. My dad and his sister used to fight a lot too. Funny story, my brother really did almost kill me once._

* * *

Motomiya Akira was not blind, in spite of what her children might think. She allowed them to get away with a lot, actually.

When their quiet bickering eventually morphed into slaps and kicks, Akira often let it go or called out an innocent, "I need some help in the kitchen!"

When she found the television remote hidden in the freezer, she ignored it and continued to retrieve the chicken to thaw for dinner.

When Daisuke would come home from school late, with his school bag squirming oddly, Akira did find herself awfully concerned, but the lack of barking or meowing lead her to believe that _maybe_ she didn't need to control the situation. His grades were picking up anyway, and she trusted the Yagami girl to correct any bad decisions her son might have made.

There were also any number of Jun's plots to either kill or otherwise make her brother disappear that she chose to discreetly interfere with, but it wasn't as if Akira had not attempted the same when she was a child. Thankfully, Jun had grown out of _that_ phase by the time she entered middle school.

Akira's keen eyes and ears picked up a lot, but she trusted her children - mostly - and she knew what it was like to have a sibling she did not get along with. Therefore, when Akira came home one afternoon to suspiciously pleasant children and a rather spotless home, she chose to once again, pretend as if nothing was out of the ordinary. There were any number of reasons why Jun was reading her magazine, and for Daisuke's lip to have seemingly been busted. Akira would not even comment on their breathless state or how both children were suddenly eager to help with the groceries.

Akira couldn't, however, ignore the rather obvious oversight her children had made in regards to their recent bout of fighting.

"Would either of you like to explain the hole in the hallway wall?"


	13. Shotgun

_**prompt #44**  
wordcount: 393  
09.24.16_

_I felt inspired today :)_

* * *

Daisuke did not know why he thought it was a good idea to get into a car with his sister behind the wheel. Really, it was completely stupid on his part. No, the stupid part was getting in the car, with his sister behind the wheel on a Tokyo freeway.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Jun chided him with a smirk and the slightest press to the gas pedal, pushing the vehicle even faster. "I'm sure Raidramon goes much faster than this hunk of metal."

"Yeah, but I trust Raidramon! I don't trust you," Daisuke retorted, tightly gripping the door handle.

"What, you think I'm going to kill you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time you tried," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just, how much longer?"

"I dunno, Tokyo is a big city, little brother…" With a jerk, Jun pulled over into the next lane, overtook the car that had been in front of her, then jerked back into the previous lane.

"Don't _do_ that!" Daisuke squealed.

"Some Child of Courage you are," Jun smirked again, obviously taking pleasure in her brother's discomfort.

"It took plenty of courage to get into a car with you,"

"Courage or carelessness?"

"Both." This time, Jun fully turned to look him, a giant grin on her face.

"In spite of what you might think, I actually do care about you. I won't kill you. Today. On purpose."

"That's comforting." Daisuke managed to get out, dedicating his attention to the road since his sister deemed it unimportant.

"It should be."

"What would be really comforting would be if you stopped looking at me and paid attention to the highway."

Deliberately, Jun stared at Daisuke for a moment longer, then slowly looked back at the windshield.

"I really won't kill you today." She said, letting the car slow down a bit. Daisuke didn't relax, but he did feel a little bit better.

"You keep saying that word, 'today.' Do you plan on killing me some other time?"

"Hmm…" Jun mused. "I haven't planned on it yet. I like you more than I used to. Still haven't decided if I'll keep you yet."

"I've been here for fifteen years now."

"That's only because I haven't actually managed to kill you yet." Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Just let me know when you decide what you'll do with me."

"Sure thing."


	14. First Person

**prompt:** #25  
**word count:** 527  
**posted:** 10.09.16

* * *

Daisuke stood in his sister's doorway, all of his nervous habits coming into play. He twisted his fingers together, then rubbed the back of his neck. He bounced against the doorframe then rocked from side to side. It was annoying for both him and his sister.

"What do you want?" Jun finally demanded.

"Oh? Um… Well…"

"Yes?"

"You see…."

"I see you pissing me off and getting on my nerves."

"I…" Daisuke stopped fidgeting. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned his back on Jun's dresser. "I like someone." The words were mumbled, but Jun understood him anyway.

"A girl or a boy?"

"Is that optional?"

"Sometimes."

"I like a _girl,_ okay?"

"Don't knock boys until you try them."

"_Jun!"_

"I'm just sayin'."

"And I'm just sayin' you're the one pissing me off."

"Alright, alright, continue." Jun rolled her eyes at her brother, satisfied with making him squirm.

"So there is this _girl_ I like. A pretty _girl_ who's nice and… what do I do?"

"About what?"

"What do I do about liking her?"

"I don't understand the question."

"_How do I make her like me back?"_

"You don't just make someone like you, that's not how it works. She either likes you or she doesn't. You can't force her, that's not nice."

"Can't I _convince_ her to like me?"

"Sometimes. It's better if she already likes you though."

"Then how do I find out if she likes me?"

"You give her stuff."

Daisuke frowned at the explanation. "I give her stuff?"

"That's what I said."

"Okay, but what sort of stuff do I give her? I can't just give her anything!"

"Girls like jewelry."

"I'm just ten years old, I can't give her _jewelry!_ I can't even afford it!"

"Give her one of mom's necklaces or something."

"Mama will notice if I take her stuff, you know that, Jun."

Jun huffed, disappointed that the kid was catching on so quickly these days. He had to learn not to trust her _eventually_ she supposed.

"Alright then, what does _she_ like?"

"Huh?"

"What. Does. The. Girl. Like?" Jun enunciated. "What is she interested in? What are her hobbies? Have you ever talked to her?"

"Of course I've talked to her!"

"Then what does she like?"

Daisuke frowned then, concentrating. He's definitely talked to her a lot, but he couldn't remember if she said what her hobby was.

"She likes the color pink," he finally announced. "And cats… she has a cat named Miko. She also likes sweet things. Her mom doesn't give her a lot of junk food."

"So ask Mom if she'll help you bake her some pink cookies or something. We have that cat-head cookie cutter, too."

"If I wanted to tell Mama that I liked a girl I would have asked her for advice, not you."

"I don't want to bake cookies with you."

"But _Juuun,"_

"No. I gave you the stupid idea, now you have to convince Mom to help you."

Daisuke stood there stubbornly for another long moment. "What if I promise to invite Kobayashi over next week? I need help with my math homework."

"MOM! CAN I USE THE OVEN?!"


End file.
